Simsa, Simsala, Simsala beginnings
by foxiso
Summary: well it's a fanfic about a cartoon serie called Simsala Grimm , about the adventures of two friends Yo-yo and Doc Croc , but have you ever wandered why did the book choosed them ? and who is guiding them to their destiny ? and where do they really come from ? well find it out here


Ysirein had all prepare for his mischievous plan to take over the land of tales, he hated when everything was living "happily ever after"

" and the bad, the worse, the evil cant it live happy ever after ? NO" he yelled as he was turning his spoon in the potion he was making in the cauldron "this potion will make me take other all the land of Simsala and I'll shall rule with all the powers of evil" he said as he laughed then he left his spot to his desk where there were two rag dolls very tiny no bigger than a thimble probably made of some leftover of fabrics one looked like a blue tailless coyote and the other was a red and pink striped looked like lizard "argh those two argh why bothering myself keeping them they aren't made ferocious enough to be my minions I should get rid of them as soon as I finished the potion" as he returns to his cauldron as he turned the spoon in the hot liquid " now let's see a Crocard rock , with two tongues of fairies, with blood of two cut alive elves ,brains of new born demons and ….." he added as a butterfly entered this evil sorcerer's hideout " Aargh you disgusting creature , you …." He yelled as he grabbed his spoon and knocked down the butterfly to death but it dropped dead in the potion " NOOOO!" yelled Ysidrein , it's seems that it wasn't an ingredient to put in that potion cause after the liquid in the cauldron exploded everywhere in form of magic powder that hit everywhere in the hideout and then it hit the two ragdolls

"argh!" groaned the sorcerer " it made good magic instead , now look at this all my hard work split like milk " he yelled then loud cries were heard inside the hideout the sorcerer went back to his desk and he was mortified the two ragdolls came to life screaming and crying since they were meant to be new born minded and sized, making Ysidrein disgusted "daaAAAaargh! Quite crying you stupid things " he yelled as he crabbed the two crying creatures as he felt that their skins weren't tissue anymore but they were fleshed furred, and scailled skins so he grabbed them and went back to the cauldron that the fire was still on burning hot " well you two don't serve me anymore and I don't want to keep you here " he yelled as he almost throw the two crying baby creatures in the fire but he didn't " hhmm on second thought you deserve a worse death, heehee yes I still need some pain and suffering to make today so you'll be the first to taste it" he grinned as he put the two creatures in his pocket and went out to prepare his horse

Ten minutes later he was in the deep woods " argh I mustn't stay long here there's my worst enemy living somewhere in those woods " he groaned as he stopped by a old tree and picked up one of the now sleeping baby creatures out of his pocket, the ride must have calm them down so he choose the lizard looking like one and placed it on the grass "you'll be an excellent wolf aperitif" he said as he grinned and left the woods with only one creature left

Then he went to town and left the second baby , the tailless blue coyote that is and placed it under a wooden caravan " and you , you'll be just squashed like a grape by this caravan wheel as the horse goes , you're too tiny to be seen they won't notice you at all" he laughed evilly as he left the town and the second baby creature

Meanwhile in the forest an old man on a donkey was travelling through the woods the man was weirdly dressed he wore a sorcerer hat with old peasant coats he had a long white beard his eyes were tiny he had a large nose but his face told you that he must be a good hearted old man or likely a good hearted wizard, suddenly the donkey stopped near the old tree

" come on Armagedon only 20 feet left before arriving home " reassured the old wizard as he went off of the donkey's back then he heard a loud newborn cry near him and saw at his feet something tiny it was the looking like red and pink stripped baby lizard so the old man picked the tiny creature in his hand to have a better look "why hello there weird little fellow" he said to the baby creature who opened his eyes but then turned around and hide his face against the old wizard's thumb " now come now come now no need to be scared or shy with me I don't bite at all" laughed gently the kind hearted old man " you will come home with me I bet you want something to eat" said the old man as he took the baby creature with him in his hand and went back on his donkey's back " now giddy up my brave Armagedon as soon we're home as soon we rest from this travelling" as the mule calmly obeys and continues his path

Meanwhile in town the caravan where the other was placed under , was the property of a troup of buffoons and minstrels one woman got out followed by a bard and two buffoons one juggler, and the over an acrobat " woah gosh I ate so well I think I'm gonna take a little nap before training" he said but the other said " it's what you always say but you never get up before nightfall and after you go around flirting" "hey guys calm down now" said the bard as he sits near the wheel and took his guitar and plays a little tune " you never left that guitar one single moment" added the woman who sits next to him he smiled at her as he looked down at the wheel and noticed the blu furred creature "hey look what is this?"he asked his pals as they rejoined him as he picked up the baby creature who's eyes opened right now wandering what was going on " it looks like a pup a blue pup " added the acrobat " a pup that small ? don't be ridiculous, no he must be some kind of little blue furred elf that's what" said the juggler "aaww he is adorable" added the woman as she tickled the tiny creature's belly causing this last one to giggle "he fears nothing this little guy" added the juggler "let's adopt him" added the acrobat " are you completely out of your mind ? what if someone look around for him?" added the bard " oh come on do you think really that they would have put him under our wheel" said the woman " me I vote to keep him" added the acrobat " me too " joined the juggler " we're three against one" said the woman the bard smiled " alright then we keep him" he announced then they all cheered at the new arrival even he tiny creature himself who enjoyed himself "hhmm but how we're gonna name him" said thoughtfully the bard as he strokes the baby creature's head and the others tried to help the bard but they didn't find any name " I know Yo-yo" said the bard " that name suits him perfectly" said the woman the two buffoons nodded in agreement " then Yo-yo welcome home " he said to the tiny new born blue coyote

Meanwhile in an old farm in the middle of the forest the old wizard was giving an adapted size bottle of milk to the baby lizard like creature in his hand " well how do you know, I've never seen a tiny creature with such a big appetite , it's the second bottle you drink, you must have being starved out there" Remarqued the wizard as the baby finished sucking the last drop of milk inside the bottle once empty the old man took off the bottle out of the tiny creature's mouth and put the baby on the pillow of his bed and left his spot to search a book on a shelf and looked inside while he uses his magic to lift a rattle to distract the tiny baby who tried to catch it "hhmm how very curious" added the old wizard as he continues to search page by page " you don't belong to any particular animals I know and you can't be a regular reptile ah for drinking so much milk, but where the heck do you come from little fellow?" he said as he closed his book and looked closely at the tiny creature until he remarques something shiny on his arm and took it carefully off and went to take his microscope to examine what that sparkling speck was " hhhmm it's Crocard rock a magical crystal that grows in water in the pond of water dragons so it means that someone who knows magic conceived you and abandoned you right there, if I didn't find you in time you would have become a beast's snack" added the kind old wizard as he picked up the baby creature" well you'll stay by my side, another company that join isn't that too many, hhmm what name you shall have hhmm now let's see born from a Crocard rock hhmm, I know Croc, yes Croc, a short name easy to remember and that suits you" he said as the baby creature looked up at him " and yes Croc the world welcomes you and awaits you to discover it" said the kind old wizard as he rocks in his hand the baby creature to sleep during that time a boy mouse that lived with his family in a whole made in the old wizard's home had seen all what was happening then he returned back into his house "hey mama the wizard got a little new one" he told to his mother as he rejoins back his family all sit around the table ready to have lunch the father sit while holding his second baby son who was playing with the spoon while the grandmother mouse was served by her daughter and finally the mother who is serving the soup " yes I know the kind Nefelius asked to borrow me some bottles " answered the mother mouse " we must be so grateful to this old man for staying here where it's decent, elsewhere we would be chased like rats" added the father mouse while his second baby son splashed the soup everywhere but as soon as his father noticed him he stopped him " something tells me that this child is special" added the grandmother mouse everybody looked at her they treated her with so much respect cause she was the elder but also a great adviser " what do you mean by that mom?" asked the mother mouse to the elder " something tells me that he has something to do with the prophecy of the guardians" answered the old female mouse " you think he can be one of the opposites chosen by Simsala" said the mother mouse as she sits near to her husband giving some soup at her baby "and more probable" added the old mouse as she started eating her soup


End file.
